The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The prior art enables the transfer of large amounts of data across the Internet between databases. The prior art fails, however, to provide optimal systems and methods by which the data may be transferred. Improvements on existing prior art methods for access and transfer processes for data record identifiers and data records is desirable across large sectors of user groups.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide increased efficiencies of electronic transfers of data and transfer processes of data and data records.